


Дом на Горе Бурь

by Disk_D



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, The Lurking Fear - H.P.Lovecraft
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Angst, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disk_D/pseuds/Disk_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Исследовать страх способен не каждый.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом на Горе Бурь

**Author's Note:**

> AU времени (история с Яном Мартенсом произошла на сто лет позже канонической) и событий. Имя и биография рассказчика с пасхалками - на моей совести.

Сентябрь выдался необычайно сухим, и Гора Бурь глухо и немо высилась среди равнины: ни разу с той ужасной ночи грозы не прорвали сумрачного неба. Каждый вечер я молился, чтобы ночью не пришла гроза – молился не какому-то из известных богов; это была самая тихая молитва на свете – и самая злая; я просто лежал, скрючившись в неестественной позе, на дрянной гостиничной кровати в Леффертс-Корнерс, и боялся и ненавидел каждым кусочком собственного тела. Джордж, Уильям. Ведь это я был вторым – почему оно оставило меня, почему обошло, только дотронувшись? В чем смысл был нарушать очередность, если мы для этой твари – только аппетитные куски мяса?  
Я потерял счет дням и не могу сказать, когда встал с постели. Скажу только, что в этот день горничная положила на столик возле кровати письмо: меня просил о встрече человек, который «мог помочь» в истории с Горой Бурь, проклятым особняком и той грозовой ночью.  
\- Если вы решитесь... продолжить свои изыскания, то... в связи с произошедшим... я рискну предложить себя в качестве компаньона.  
Репортеры надоедали мне первое время, но потом, разочарованные моим болезненным молчанием (их пускали ко мне, потому что я молчал и на счет посещений, и вообще не мог выдавить из себя толковых звуков) быстро уходили - я даже не глядел на них, продолжая смотреть в стену над бездарной репродукцией Рубенса.  
\- Сейчас я представитель «Массачусетс Таймс», но фактически не являюсь обычным журналистом... я работал в Чикаго и Лос-Анджелесе на остросюжетных репортажах... если вас интересуют мои навыки, то я владею основами бокса, неплохо стреляю, отлично плаваю...  
Потом репортеры, алкавшие подробностей о ночи смерти моих друзей, и вовсе испарились, и мне казалось, что вся местность с затишьем гроз избавлена от этой типографской заразы навсегда; однако напротив меня сидел сейчас какой-то ненормальный репортер без обычной мерзенькой записной книжки в руках, и, не притрагиваясь к заказанному кофе, говорил со мной чуть дрожащим голосом.  
\- Боюсь, мистер, плавать там не придется.  
\- Ну, это к лучшему.  
\- Воды порядком, да только льется она сверху.  
\- Не беда. Я сидел в засаде по горло в воде восемнадцать часов – этим меня не напугать.  
Смуглая, чересчур даже, более темного, чем обычный загар, оттенка кожа его странно сочеталась с опрятным белым воротничком и манжетами, с белоснежными зубами; я тут же вообразил, как он мгновенно, по-киношному обнажает их в радушной и хитрой улыбке, верном знаке всех репортеров.  
\- Прошу прощения, мистер...  
\- Манро.  
\- Да-да, мистер Манро. Я уж не знаю, чем вас можно напугать, но там страшно. Вы мне поверьте. Грозой дело не ограничивается.  
Я отпил глоточек жидкого, мерзкого чая – желудок все еще с перебоями принимал привычную пищу. Репортер Манро озадачил меня, но и разозлил. Может, месяц назад я пришел бы в ужас, если б узнал, что смогу так невежливо, так зло разговаривать с почти незнакомым человеком, не сделавшим мне, в сущности, ничего плохого.  
Не сделавшего?  
\- Я ушел туда с двумя настоящими исследователями. С двумя готовыми к поистине чудовищным ужасам людьми, надежными, как скала, в любой, самой немыслимой ситуации.  
\- Мистер Крафт, я все прекрасно понимаю. Ваших друзей не вернешь и не заменишь. Я просто хочу правды. Вы – вы хотите узнать, что сталось с ними?  
\- Я не знаю, чего я хочу, - огрызнулся я, как загоняемый зверь. И я лгал – я понял это сразу, стоило только словам сорваться с моих губ. Я хотел смерти ужаса, поглотившего моих товарищей, я хотел засыпать вечером, не думая о грозах. Я хотел никогда не приезжать сюда. Я хотел бродить по Мискатоникской библиотеке. Я хотел стоять перед воротами университета. Я хотел идти по старинному дому, цепляясь за дедову руку, впервые не боясь темноты.  
Потому что теперь я снова ее боялся.  
\- Я все прекрасно понимаю, - мягко продолжал репортер, но я все еще слышал легкую дрожь его голоса – так подрагивают пальцы у рыбака, выводящего очень крупную рыбу. – Я подозревал, что вы откажетесь разбираться в этом и предпочтете уехать, как только оправитесь.  
\- Как знать, - проворчал я, и я снова лгал.  
Потому что теперь я не мог отойти от того, что начал – ужасные загадки действуют на меня, как морфий: раз испробовав, придешь снова, что бы тебе не грозило, какой бы глупостью не было то, что ты делаешь. Это сильнее меня; это тащит меня, как баржа – сломанную яхту. Это болезнь, и я знаю об этом; и подлая репортерская гадина, сидевшая напротив меня, прекрасно это чуяла.  
\- Это было бы... логично. Хотя не слишком смело, конечно.  
\- Мне нет дела до смелости, - вежливо ответил я, поднимаясь. – Если вы желаете узнать, что за страх затаился на Горе Бурь, милости прошу к поискам; только отдельно от меня.  
\- Я знаю несколько адресов, - поспешно бросил мне вслед Манро – рыбак, в отчаянии высыпающий всю наживку в воду. – Они могут помочь в разгадке.  
Я остановился на миг, ругая себя за это. Адреса?  
\- Бумаги. Сведения, - продолжал он. – Рассказы людей. Старых людей.  
\- Скваттеры не умнее своих коров, - проворчал я. – А больше тут никого нет.  
В огромном зеркале гостиничного кафе видно было, как человек за моим столиком качает головой.  
\- Предвзятость очень ограничивает.

***

\- Вообще он вроде неплохой старик, вполне вменяемый, только очень... очень суровый. Такой настоящий горец-одиночка.  
\- Да здесь никто не балует себя излишней общительностью. Сейчас, скажем, вместо того, чтобы молоть языком и тратить дыхание, любой из местных просто толкал бы машину.  
\- Это похвала? – Манро широко улыбнулся, зная, что я терпеть этого не могу, и тут же сплюнул – грязь, летевшая с земли из-за колес и дождевых капель, попала ему в рот.  
Моя четырехколесная бедолага, носящая нежное имя внучки магната, испустила дух, не доехав каких-то двух миль до дома старого Ларри Дженкинса, могущего держать в этом самом доме или своих покрытых пылью мозгах весьма важные сведения. По крайней мере, на то указывали столетние подшивки местной газетенки и несколько задушевных бесед, проведенных Манро в баре на окраине крохотного Леффертс-Корнерса в тайной компании своей записной репортерской книжки, пополнявшейся слухами и именами (одна из таких бесед окончилась тем, что мне, в панике изъездившему всю округу, пришлось подобрать его из стога сена милях в пяти к западу – весь дрожащий, он бодро сообщил мне, что поселяночка, желавшая показать ему некие записи старинных преданий, имела неприятного отца с еще более неприятным револьвером; все, однако, обошлось).  
Как бы то ни было, двух месяцев в этой местности мой автомобиль не выдержал, и, судя по густому черному дыму из-под капота, починить его смогут только в более крупном, чем Леффертс-Корнерс, городе. Боюсь, придется отныне путешествовать пешком, что крайне неприятно. Или арендовать лошадей.  
\- Я умею ездить верхом, если что, - ответил Манро, когда я высказал вслух эти соображения.  
\- Здесь бы это смог даже ребенок - то, что называют тут лошадьми, выродилось вместе со своими хозяевами. – Машина, двигающаяся со скоростью в две человеческие силы, волочилась по дороге, плавно тянущейся к холму; далеко справа видны были тощие фигурки табуна в десяток голов. - Глядите, вон пасутся – худые, как скелеты, и размером со щенка датского дога.  
Дождь разразился чуть раньше того момента, как сломался автомобиль. Обыкновенный дождь, сильный, но пока еще не проливной – и без малейшего проблеска молнии, без малейшего громового удара.  
Но мои руки задрожали, как только дорожную пыль взметнула первая капля, и дрожат теперь не от того только, что мне тяжело толкать машину.  
\- Да бросьте, босс. Этот табун просто далеко.  
Вместе мы работали уже почти месяц. Манро раздражало мое отношение к местному народцу – он, неизвестно отчего, считал, что скваттеры вполне разумные люди. Кроме того, его раздражала моя основательность – самого его вечно несло куда-то (часто такие порывы оканчивались в чужих стогах). Меня же чертовски бесили его репортерские, ни к тому, ни к сему проявлявшиеся замашки, либеральность, отдающая едва ли не социализмом, чрезмерная болтливость и привычка звать меня «боссом», хотя я прямо попросил, чтобы он так не делал. Но если вы думаете, что в этом «босс» звучала хоть капля уважения некоего «сотрудника» к еще более теоретическому «начальнику», то вы глубоко заблуждаетесь. Узнав как-то, что я литератор, но не зарабатываю этим на жизнь, что мне просто не надо зарабатывать себе на жизнь хоть чем-то, что мой род может позволить себе не работать в ближайшем и отдаленном будущем, этот коммунист посмел выказать неудовольствие и впредь сохранял его в большей или меньшей степени во время всего общения со мной. Нет, не словами или мимикой, ни в коем случае; но я буквально чувствовал это.  
В целом, мы друг друга не совсем устраивали, хотя Манро был, безусловно, очень полезен в поисках разгадки. Но мне казалось, что дольше я с ним не протяну. Зачем ему вообще было все это нужно? Ради сенсационной выгодной статьи в своей газете? Сколь меркантильны или благородны не были его цели, я уверен, что этот человек, чересчур смуглый для порядочного американца, прокрадывается в мою комнату и смотрит, как я сплю, и слушает, не оброню ли я в бреду, одолеваемый кошмарами, пару-другую слов о том, что случилось в ночь смерти моих друзей. Я рассказал ему всю историю очень скупо, как того требовали приличия, но описал все необходимые детали. Может, у мистера Манро не хватало воображения, чтобы состряпать из такой энциклопедической выкладки достойную статью для разворота, и он жаждал эмоциональных подробностей? Может, ему, словно вампиру, нравилось слушать страхи чужих людей, насыщая ими собственное сознание? не знаю. Из-за этого я часами лежу без сна, прислушиваясь к шорохам. И честное слово, еще хоть один ночной скрип половицы в моей набитой клопами гостиничной комнатушке – и эмоций, сдобренных пулями, ему хватит на весь коротенький остаток жизни.  
\- У меня тоже плохое настроение, мистер Крафт. Мокнуть и мне не нравится, но зубами я все-таки не скриплю. Хорошо хоть, грозы нет...  
Я резко опустил руки, прекращая толкать, и железная лошадка, крякнув, выпустила из своего нутра еще один клуб дыма, а мой спутник, потеряв равновесие, едва не упал носом в дорожную грязь – с удовольствием бы посмотрел я на это!  
\- Молитесь, чтобы гроза не пришла, пока мы не готовы, - процедил я, и репортер в кои-то веки соизволил промолчать.

***

Несчастная колымага, окончившая дымовую агонию метров за пятьдесят от угрюмого домика на склоне горы, покоилась теперь в сарае мистера Дженкинса в тесном соседстве с его низкорослой лошаденкой.  
Ларри Дженкинс встретил нас и наш автомобиль весьма дружелюбно для этих мест.  
Внешность его была весьма живописна, и выродком он отнюдь не казался - белые, как накрахмаленный воротничок, волосы, точно так же топорщившиеся, но при этом остриженные весьма аккуратно, обрамляли морщинистое лицо с сурово сжатыми губами; проницательный, цепкий взгляд поразительно синих глаз обшарил нас с головы до ног, чуть только мы подошли к крыльцу, и, готов спорить, обшаривал и до этого, сочтя безопасными - иначе каждому из нас досталось бы по двенадцати граммов свинца, таящегося сейчас в «винчестере» времен окончания войны между Югом и Севером, небрежно сжимаемом грозным стариком в одной руке.  
\- Меня зовут Артур Манро, мы разговаривали в Леффертс-Корнерсе. Это мой компаньон, мистер Крафт. Мы пришли по поводу...  
\- Добро пожаловать, - отрезал старик. – Проходите в дом.  
Он отвернулся, направившись к двери, и я успел страшно посмотреть на Манро; тот в ответ вульгарнейшим образом оттопырил большой палец сжатого кулака и улыбнулся своей репортерской ухмылкой.  
\- И да, - старик резко повернулся; дуло ружья чиркнуло по мокрым доскам, мы оба невольно вздрогнули. – Одеяла у меня найдутся, а свою машину можете укрыть в сарае. Дождь до утра будет точно.  
\- Нам потребуется много времени? – спросил я шепотом моего спутника, с некоторой опаской провожая взглядом прихрамывающую фигуру Дженкинса, скрывающуюся внутри дома, совсем не похожего на неисчерпаемую Мискатоникскую библиотеку.  
\- Возможно, нет, а возможно, и да, - ответствовал он, поднимаясь по деревянным ступеням крыльца, трещавшим так, будто вместе с нами по ним шагали все прожитые ими годы. – В любом случае, приятно знать, что нас не выкинут в темноте под дождь.  
«Это как сказать», - подумал я, заходя в дом. Кажется, здешние просторы за проведенные мной месяцы в этих местах что-то сотворили с моим глазомером: изнутри дом Дженкинса вовсе не казался таким маленьким, как снаружи.  
Царила кромешная тьма, едва разбавляемая сереньким дождливым светом открытой двери. Я сделал шаг, и висок мне вдруг задело что-то мягкое; тело мгновенно налилось свинцовым страхом, и я бесконечно медленно, как мне показалось, отшатнулся, повернул голову.  
\- Ну, где вы там? – ворчливо окликнул нас дом откуда-то из глубины; фраза пробилась к моему сознанию словно сквозь вату.  
Передо мной колыхалась какая-то завесь, тянущаяся до самого потолка; на ней угадывались слабые очертания выцветших фигур.  
\- Что такое? – прошептал очень близко голос Манро.  
Я не в силах был ответить – я не знал, что сказать, я не знал, почему меня так напугала старая занавеска (в таких домах полно негодной рухляди), почему я смотрел и смотрел на нее в темноте, застыв, как изваяние, - и почему моя глотка пересохла так, что я не мог вымолвить ни слова.  
\- Все в порядке, босс, - я почувствовал, как меня ободряюще берут за руку вполне человеческими, теплыми пальцами, мокрыми от дождя снаружи. – Оно не опасное. Оно не двигается.  
В голосе Манро не было привычной шутливости – словно он расценивал дом Дженкинса так же, как я, словно и в нем тоже затаился страх. Словно он был готов к тому, что опасной может оказаться любая занавеска.  
\- Идемте, - меня потянули в темный, как ружейное дуло, коридор, насыщенный тысячью запахов – пыль, старое подгнившее дерево, плесень, - с полом еще более скрипучим, чем крыльцо, со слабым светом впереди.  
Я вспомнил очень ярко, как сначала отчаянно не хотел показать деду своего страха, хотя он знал о нем и вся прогулка вообще затевалась им исключительно для излечения меня от боязни ночи; как я старался не идти с ним за руку, - мне шесть лет, я что, девчонка? – и только для формы, оттого, что так надо, держался самыми кончиками своих пальцев за его. Но, конечно, стоило скрипнуть чему-то в паре шагов от нас, - и я вцепился в его руку намертво.  
\- Заблудились по дороге, что ли, - Дженкинс, сидевший в чудовищно старом и грязном, грубо сколоченном кресле возле дряхлого камина, презрительно глянул на нас; тут только я опомнился, поспешно выпустив чужую руку.  
\- Немножко, - Манро, ничуть не смутившись, поправил манжету. – У вас отличный дом.  
\- Лет двести назад, может, и был таким, - фыркнул Дженкинс. – Садитесь, чего уж.  
Я, все еще злящийся на себя за слабость, опустился во второе кресло, Манро выбрал место, свободное от торчащих пружин, на небольшом диване. Я посмотрел вниз, на свои ноги – ботинки мои были в толстом слое дорожной грязи, но, судя по всему, около этого уютного очага подобное было нормой.  
Впрочем, мою недопустимого вида обувь вполне прикрывал коротконогий столик с подвязанной ножкой, сделанный, кажется, из мачты «Мейфлауэра». На нем громоздились чудовищные завалы всевозможного мусора; частично этот мусор когда-то мог быть съедобен.  
\- Ну, и о чем бы вы хотели послушать? – спросил Дженкинс как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Эти кошмары, творящиеся вокруг... они ведь творятся не в первый раз. В нашу последнюю встречу вы обронили, что вы хорошо знаете история особняка на Горе Бурь, и...  
\- По правде, - небрежно почесал Дженкинс щеку, словно заиндевевшую от седой щетины, - по правде, это вам обронило виски. Насчет хорошо знать – это к господу милосердному Богу да, раз уж речь про дом Мартенсов, к дьяволу и самому его разглубокому пеклу. Да верно, оно не глубже канавы, коли та тварь из него-таки вылезла.  
\- Вы считаете виновника происходящих кровавых убийств... выходцем из ада? адским порождением?  
Господь и все его ангелы – этому парню не хватало только перекидного блокнота и обкусанного карандаша. Манро весь подобрался на своем диване, совсем забыв про свой костюм и опасно окружавшие его острые пружины; он был весь совершенно годовалая борзая, впервые в жизни ведущая дичь. Его глаза загорелись ненормально азартным огнем, актерским огнем, а пальцы судорожно дернулись, видимо, в попытке сжать пресловутый карандаш, - но все же свою записную книжку он не достал.  
Старик прищурился.  
\- Вы хоть знаете, куда лезете, мистер?  
\- Я видел трупы, - коротко ответил Манро, и старик будто нехотя кивнул.  
\- Так сами раскумекайте – разве мог человек такое сделать? Всякое бывает, конечно; но не так же.  
\- И эта скорость!  
\- Не людских рук дело, скажу вам точно. Да тут и удивляться нечего – эти Мартенсы еще когда жили людьми все до единого отъявленными были мерзавцами. Кроме Яна Мартенса, тут ничего сказать не могу, хотя и он не ягненком был; но это все поначалу. Потом-то дурная кровь сказалась. Ведьмы с ведьмаками, вот они, эти Мартенсы.  
Старик вдруг прервал свой рассказ, выудив из завалов на столе открытую банку бобов; из нее торчала ложка, при помощи которой он задумчиво отправил в свой рот порцию отвратительно выглядящей пищи.  
С самого вечера у меня и крошки во рту не было, всю ночь меня мучили кошмары и шаги этого чертового репортера по моей комнате, и оттого завтрак решительно не лез мне в глотку; самый настоящий голод, и изрядный, появился во время прогулки под дождем со сломанным автомобилем, но весь он, будто легкий аппетит, исчез вмиг при виде столика с «едой». Теперь же меня затошнило. Я понятия не имел, чего хотел от меня мой желудок, в котором сегодня побывали разве что капли дождевой воды, да и те – случайно, но тошнота поднялась не на шутку, когда старик со вкусом начал жевать своим беззубым ртом подгнившую коричневую массу, подцепленную ложкой, и заговорил снова, едва прожевав:  
\- Они все были на грозах повязаны, все до единого. Вы наши грозы видали, да. Не чета каким другим, хоть бы и на самом океане. И тварь оттого выходит в грозу и убивает между молниями. Божья десница карала этих ведьмаков, всех, всех до одного; помнится мне, рассказывали, как Клайв Мартенс выехал за кое-каким товаришком в город, да началась вдруг гроза – так он валялся по улице, как буйный, орал и корчился, корчился, словно недобитая ящерица. Весь город стоял кругом – ну, подальше, конечно, мало ли, что ему в голову придет, - да смотрели; чуть только Мартенс начнет вроде опамятоваться, как молния – жах! – и снова валится в пыль и дрыгает ногами да хватается за голову и орет так, будто ее отстрелили. Дождь хлестал, как бешеный, это уж как водится, все до нитки промокли. По правде, потом он не скоро в городе показался. Может, страшно было.  
Я сделал глубокий вдох, потом еще один, но тошнота не уходила. Во время моего анабиоза на гостиничной кровати меня тошнило иногда, и я подумал, что это просто рецидив, вызванный рассказом старика и всей обстановкой, и особенно – дождем, под которым нам пришлось идти и который вполне мог сопровождаться грозой. Иногда человеческим нервам надо очень немного, и я, учитывая все события, ничуть не рисковал прослыть трусливым исключением.  
Сейчас я как-то не мог сосредоточиться на том, что рассказывал Дженкинс – рассказывал даже с упоением каким-то, каким-то жестоким удовольствием, не просто удовольствием воспоминаний, естественном в его возрасте; я видел только это жестокое упоение, только вилку, с силой, будто ее вонзали, нырявшую в банку, и старого – древнего – неопрятного, злобного старикашку. Куда девались белые аккуратные волосы, настороженность, пристальный взгляд голубых глаз – все то, что расположило меня к хозяину у порога?  
Я сделал глубокий вдох, потом еще, но облегчения не было – наоборот, краткая передышка в тот момент, когда я вдыхал затхлый воздух, еще усиливала тошноту, когда я выдыхал его.  
\- А Ян, значит, решил рвануть отсюда. Сделать ноги. И сделал; против, ясно дело, родительской воли. Лет семнадцать ему тогда было, что ли, и поехал он то ли на войну, то ли на стычку какую-то. И вот в чем дело – Мартенсы ведьмаки были и с людьми знались мало, потому как и люди с ними особо не водились, а тут задружился младший Мартенс с одним парнишкой, ровесником своим или на год старше – все на войне этой самой. Да как не назови – всех тварей не перестреляешь.  
Я посмотрел на Манро; он, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, в тот момент поглядел в мою сторону, - выглядел я, скорее всего, неважно, потому что он тут же нахмурился.  
Взглядом постаравшись дать ему понять о своем самочувствии, я вежливо сообщил во всеуслышание, что мне необходимо проверить автомобиль – уж и не помню, что именно я сказал, верно, нечто не слишком умное, но для старика это сошло.  
В тот момент мне было чертовски все равно, насколько важными могут оказаться следующие слова Дженкинса. Мне было плевать на занавеску у входа и дождливые сумерки за дверью, сумерки, в которых мог затаиться страх, чтобы нанести мне последний удар. Я всего лишь отчаянно нуждался в свежем воздухе, отчаянно хотел выйти отсюда, из этого удушающего дома, и прострадать где-нибудь, хоть бы в дырявом сарае около своего автомобиля, хоть бы лежа на соломе возле лошади, следующую четверть часа. Когда я почти свалился с крыльца, выходя, я не думал о том, что Манро может вдруг понадобиться моя помощь – что, скажем, старик, чей «винчестер» покоился теперь в кавалерийской стойке у подлокотника кресла, возможно, сумасшедший, и запросто может застрелить моего компаньона. Ну я же услышу выстрел, - думалось мне, и эта мысль, чудовищная в своей абсурдности, стала для меня успокаивающей. Ну я же услышу выстрел, повторял я, тащась по расхлябанной земле к темневшему в дожде прямоугольнику сарая. Услышу выстрел, цеплялся я. Мне и в голову не приходило, что, если я его услышу, это будет означать неизбежную смерть Манро и, вероятно вскорости, мою смерть; тогда как если бы мы сидели рядом, сумасшедший, может, и не решился бы напасть или ему не пришло бы этого в голову. Иными словами, я сам в тот момент потерял рассудок; действия мои ничем нельзя оправдать.  
Остывшие бока автомобиля были гладкими на ощупь. Я опустился прямо на землю, покрытую редкой, гниловатой соломой, прижимаясь к стали корпуса, и сидел так некоторое время, тяжело дыша, будто проплыл до этого невесть сколько времени под водой. Я не знаю, что могло способствовать моему состоянию... дождь, да, дождь – он все еще шел снаружи; и, вероятно, переутомление. Я понял, как плохо спал весь последний месяц.  
Лошадь стояла от меня в трех шагах; я начал думать какие-то короткие мысли про нее, сам не знаю, зачем; задрал голову, чуть не опрокинувшись на спину, чтобы рассмотреть ее. В сарае не было стойла, даже закутка не было для лошади, просто лежала груда соломы да торчал из земли штырь с длинной веревкой, а рядом были моя «Мерседес», доски, ржавый хлам старика и я. Лошадь же стояла, полная невозмутимости, и положение вещей ее, кажется, вполне устраивало.  
\- Хорошая лошадка, - сказал я неуверенно вслух и поднял руку ладонью вверх, потянулся назад; я заметил, что рука моя дрожит, только тогда, когда в нее ткнулись лошадиные губы. Я рывком запрокинул голову, и она закружилась немедленно, но зато я увидел, что лошадь почему-то покинула свою груду соломы и приблизилась ко мне, тронула мордой мою ладонь. Как только я понял это, то испытал вдруг невероятное облегчение.  
Я говорил лошади что-то, ласково называл ее; в сознании было тепло и пусто, как бывает после долгой, мучительной болезни. Лошадь еще раз тронула меня мордой, на этот раз в плечо, будто подталкивая.  
\- Это верно, - сказал я после паузы. Мир внезапно собрался вокруг меня, холодный воздух стал бодрить, словно я в минуту отрезвился. – Это верно, мне пора.  
Я встал; ноги вполне держали меня. Подумав секунду, я открыл дверцу автомобиля и взял большой фонарь, лежавший на заднем сиденье.  
Я подошел к выходу, к сплошной серой стене из дождя и сумерек, и включил фонарь, сам не зная, зачем. Луч света вспыхнул из него, метнувшись вперед невероятно далеко, прорезая серое, коснулся темного, неправильного конуса Горы Бурь и застрял где-то на горизонте, скрытом дождливой пеленой. Было очень холодно.  
Слева от меня, шагах в пятидесяти, высился дом Ларри Дженкинса, и я безо всякого фонаря прекрасно видел, каким ненормально огромным этот крохотный поселенческий домик был, как дождь делал его еще больше, прибавляя уродливых призрачных этажей и веранд, и как из окна на первом этаже, из глубины дома где-то, светился короткий огонек.  
«Манро», - вспомнил я. – «Старик».  
Лошадь позади меня вдруг всхрапнула и дернулась; я развернулся немедленно и тут же пожалел об этом: луч очень сильного, специально приобретенного для этой экспедиции фонаря шарахнул по маленькому сараю, слепя всех, кто мог бы там находиться. Лошадь заржала невыносимо громко и встала на дыбы, опустив копыта на какие-то поломанные бочки; те раскололись с допотопным грохотом.  
Но я ни секунды не думал о милой, доброй лошади, к которой минуту назад обращался с ласковыми словами. Ибо в тот миг, когда ярчайший, молнии подобный свет белой лампы моего фонаря ослепил крохотный сарай, _в нем были не только я и лошадь_. Нечто темное, большое, не имеющее формы метнулось влево и немедленно исчезло, словно там не было стены из досок и кучи хлама, словно оно всосалось в мокрую древесину, ушло в нее без остатка.  
Лошадь ржала и билась. Я вылетел из сарая; луч фонаря дергался в эпилептической агонии, прорезая небо и доски, вгрызаясь в дождь и ныряя дальше. Кажется, я закричал.  
\- Босс.  
Я хотел было подняться, но что-то нажало мне на грудь, заставляя лежать.  
\- Босс, - и я увидел обеспокоенное лицо Манро, - вы как?  
\- Оно там! – выдохнул я, пытаясь снова сесть и шаря в поисках своего револьвера. Как я мог забыть про него! – Фонарь...  
\- Да мы заметили, босс. Вы там настоящее шоу устроили. Дженкинс думал, гроза началась – натуральные молнии, только что без грома.  
Он по-прежнему удерживал меня, и мне вновь пришлось лечь. Я заметил, что сверху меня укрывает на редкость ветхое и мерзостное нечто, в прошлой жизни бывшее одеялом.  
\- Лежите лучше.  
\- Вы не поняли? Тварь там, в сарае!  
Манро наконец оставил меня в покое и сел на стул возле монументально добротной, но чертовски короткой и узкой кровати, на которой я лежал.  
\- Дженкинс первым делом помчался к сараю – лошадь с ума просто сходила. Там ничего не было, босс. Чисто. Я проверил внимательно.  
Он с беспокойством взглянул на меня – я с усталым выдохом провел по лбу ладонью. Надо было все объяснить.  
\- Я включил фонарь – сам не знаю, зачем, и стоял у входа, светя вперед. Потом лошадь заржала, я повернулся, и...  
\- И все электрические лошадки вашего ручного прожектора долбанули сарайчик насквозь?  
\- Именно, - у меня не было сил даже поморщиться; я чувствовал себя усталым необыкновенно. Вся бодрость, вдруг пришедшая ко мне, когда я сидел возле моей «Мерседес», пропала. – И я увидел, как, скрываясь от луча света, что-то метнулось влево. Большое, черное. Оно очень быстро исчезло и я не успел рассмотреть его. Но это была тварь; я знаю.  
Мы помолчали.  
\- Не надо мне было вас отпускать.  
\- Я очень плохо чувствовал себя. Думал, на воздухе будет легче. А потом пошел к автомобилю.  
Тут только я понял, как глупо было это все. Мне стало стыдно. Еще и в обморок упал!  
\- Я-то подумал, вы что-то нащупали и пошли разматывать дело. – сказал Манро, кажется, полностью успокоенный теперь моим состоянием. - Нарочно стал старика забалтывать – а тому только дай поговорить...  
\- Что он рассказал? – я вспомнил, что старик только начал говорить о побеге младшего Мартенса.  
\- Длинную историю. Вообще нюх у меня неплохой – видите; может, эта история нам как-то поможет.  
\- Хотелось бы. Я не слишком затрудняю вас, прося пересказать мне ее?  
Манро усмехнулся.  
\- Шутите? – и тут же тон его стал деловым. – В итоге мы имеем прелестнейшую историю в духе Майн Рида, плавно перекочевывающую под перо Эдгара Аллана По. 1836 год. Ян, опора и надежда рода Мартенсов, в один прекрасный день сбегает от надоевших родственников и мучительных для сосудов гроз искать приключений и находит их в военных сборах, где ему, конечно, не очень-то нравится. Там он сходится с юношей по имени Джонатан, обладающим здравым нелюдимым, скептическим характером, который юный Мартенс в состоянии понять и который так близок ему на фоне общего жизнерадостного молодого тупоумия. Вместе два изгоя прекрасно проводят время, и, в конце концов, оставляют военщину, не вполне легально, разумеется, ради поездки по великой нашей и очень молодой еще тогда стране. Вероятно, они забирались далеко на запад и приключений их могло хватить не на одну толстую книжку. Как бы то ни было, что бы их на то не сподвигло, но шесть лет спустя они расстаются с твердым обещанием писать друг другу; Ян возвращается в лоно отчего дома. Какой же прием заблудший сын получает здесь? Никто не знает; зато всем известно, что никто не видал Яна Мартенса после того, как он проехал город и двинулся по дороге к особняку на Горе Бурь.  
Манро разглагольствовал с каким-то бульварным вдохновением, но под его репортерскими, готовыми для статьи словами я видел действительно страшную историю, заслуживающую стать началом кошмара затаившегося ужаса, и мне невольно стало не по себе.  
\- Год спустя Джонатан, не получивший от друга ни одного обещанного письма, приезжает сюда, чтобы проверить, все ли с ним хорошо, и бесстрашно идет в особняк разноглазых – я говорил вам? глаза у Мартенсов были разного цвета, один голубой, другой карий, - в особняк разноглазых ведьмарей, мучающихся от гроз. И семейство с вежливой прохладой сообщает ему, что его Яна убило молнией еще осенью.  
Сказать, что Джонатан взбесился – не сказать ничего. Маленькая проблемка была, однако, в том, что характер, позволивший ему подружиться с Яном, не позволял вытащить револьвер и перестрелять убийц друга, перестрелять его семью, - а в том, что они убили Яна, Джонатан не сомневался. Вместо того он пригрозил Мартенсам судом и оглаской – самым жутким из того, что этот человек мог себе представить, - и сдержал свою угрозу. Суд окончился, конечно, в пользу Мартенсов, - какие год спустя при тогдашнем делопроизводстве могли найти улики? – но даром семейству не прошел. Их и без того считали колдунами, - но быть или нет колдуном, согласитесь, личное дело каждого, а вот убийство, тем более родственника – совершенно другая стать. Вся округа объявила Мартенсам бойкот, они не могли даже зерна купить. Это была изоляция, изоляция такая полная и абсолютная, какая и не снится психам в обитых войлоком камерах. Еще сколько-то они держались на подсобном хозяйстве; огни в их доме загорались еще полвека, а потом потухли окончательно. И когда люди решились наконец глянуть, что сталось с колдунами, то нашли дом пустым. И вот что странно - ни скелетов, ни захоронений они не увидели. Так с Горы Бурь пропали колдуны, но говорят... - Тут Манро перешел на зловещий театральный шепот, чуть наклонившись ко мне - говоря-ят...  
\- Да оставьте вы эти игры, - не выдержал я.  
\- Говоря-ят, - продолжал он тем же шепотом, - что перед смертью Ян Мартенс проклял собственный род, а раз колдовской крови у него было не отнять, то чудовищное богохульное проклятие – втройне омерзительное, потому что сын рода, убитый родом, проклинал свой род, - обрушилось на Мартенсов, как молния, а сейчас... Сейчас грозы несут его ВНОВЬ!.. – крикнул он вдруг, порскнув на меня растопыренными пальцами, как ребенок на день всех святых.  
Надобно вам признаться, как ни прискорбно, что я с воплем свалился с другой стороны кровати.  
\- Вы совсем чокнутый? – завопил я под хохот обнаглевшего репортера, вскакивая. Голова, может, и кружилась, но в ярости мне это было нипочем. Я схватил первое, что под руку подвернулось, и швырнул это в человека, смеявшегося надо мной и своей идиотской шуткой – честное слово, если бы существовали шорт-листы тупоумных действий в опасных ситуациях за всю историю человечества, эта скотина твердо держала бы верхнюю строчку.  
Под руку мне подвернулась засаленная, со скатавшимся пером и оттого твердая, как камень, подушка, и репортер, не удержав равновесие, слетел на пол вместе со стулом, продолжая, однако, смеяться.  
\- Эта тварь где-то там, внизу! – я ткнул в сторону крохотного окошка, - Она уничтожила целую деревню! Она едва не съела меня этим вечером! Она убила моих друзей!  
Манро прекратил смеяться. Я, тяжело дыша, сел на кровать.  
\- Хорошо хоть вам хватило мозгов достать у меня револьвер перед тем, как шутить. Где он, кстати?  
\- Там, - ответил Манро, показав на другой стул, на котором была свалена моя одежда – пальто, пиджак; рубашку и брюки мне милостиво оставили. Действительно, сверху блеснуло что-то металлическое. Я немедленно взял свое оружие.  
\- Теперь думайте перед тем, как говорить, - процедил я. – Мне ничуть не показалось это смешным. Если вы считаете, что мы здесь в безопасности, то вы глубоко заблуждаетесь.  
Я смотрел на него, лежащего на полу, ничуть не испуганного револьвером в моей руке, но без малейшего уже веселья на лице – серьезный прямой взгляд, - и вспоминал, как тысячу лет назад он помог мне, как он встал со мной рядом, когда меня напугала чертова занавеска. Как _почувствовал_ , что это может быть опасно.  
Потом мне вспомнилась вдруг лошадь, ткнувшая мордой мне в ладонь, - конечно, она искала подачки, но мне решительно так не казалось, - и я спросил:  
\- А что с лошадью?  
\- С лошадью? – переспросил Манро, садясь прямо на пол, и пожал плечами. – А что ей сделается? Может, Дженкинс и огрел ее пару раз за шум и свои бочки, но не более.  
Я перевел взгляд в потолок. Потолок был отвратительным; кроме прочего, он был скошен, будто комната, в которой мы находились, ютилась под самой крышей. Дождь барабанил наверху.  
\- Ясно.  
\- Я взял второй фонарь. Остальное может там полежать до утра?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Шикарно, босс. Тогда пошел я, пожалуй, спать – завтра будем рыть дальше.  
В последних словах был скорее вопрос, но меня так поразила первая часть фразы, что я не обратил внимания на вторую.  
\- Спать? Вы собираетесь спать?  
Он, уже стоя у двери, посмотрел на меня недоуменно.  
\- Еще и в другой комнате?!.. Манро, вы спятили? – я подскочил к нему, перегораживая дверь, едва не хватая его за воротник. - Вы проведете ночь здесь!  
Он впечатленно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Ого.  
\- Здесь!  
\- Ну... ладно. Здесь. А спать я где буду? Здесь одна кровать.  
\- Что с того?  
\- Ого-о.  
Мне очень хотелось его ударить.  
\- Когда вы утром выйдете отсюда живым, вы скажете мне спасибо! Спать сейчас - самоубийство!  
Мне ярко встали перед глазами двое людей, лежащих справа и слева от меня в безрассудной вылазке в особняк Мартенсов. Мы были так глупы, что выставили часового, позволив двоим другим спать – и вот чем это закончилось!  
\- Мистер Крафт, - сказал наконец Манро мягко. – Вам тоже стоит выспаться. Если что – просто позовите меня, я в двух шагах.  
Вежливым нейтральным жестом он отстранил меня и вышел из комнаты.  
\- В таком случае, - проговорил я закрытой двери, и до сих пор удивляюсь, что она не раскололась от моей злости, - в таком случае будьте уверены, мистер Манро – я открою стрельбу по любому шороху.  
После подлого предательства репортера спать я, конечно, не собирался – наоборот, сел на кровать, прислонившись к кованой спинке самым неудобным образом. В руках у меня был револьвер, на колени себе я положил фонарь. Тратить батарею сейчас я не собирался, но тварь, вздумавшая проникнуть сюда, получит заряд света вместе с зарядом свинца. Если эта тварь вдруг окажется репортером – тем лучше.  
Как мне не хватало сейчас моих верных друзей! Но оба они мертвы, и все, что я могу сделать – уничтожить страх, чтобы никто не умер больше.  
На наручные часы смотреть было очень неудобно, но я не рискнул снять их и положить, скажем, на колено – если будет спешка, я мог случайно их обронить, а такая потеря была бы немыслима. Поэтому я всякий раз отвлекался, бросая взгляд на их циферблат на запястье.  
Первые два часа все было тихо. Тени от трех свечей и керосинки вели себя очень достойно, не шарясь лишний раз по полу и танцуя на стенах вальс, а не джигу. Меня стала одолевать сонливость. В три часа ночи я едва мог держать глаза открытыми.  
В прошлый раз, вспомнилось мне, я тоже чувствовал странную сонливость.  
Возле двери что-то шурхнуло, и я подскочил, присматриваясь – но в глаза будто песок насыпали. Ничего было не рассмотреть.  
По голым пальцам ног порхнул сквозняк. Старые дома полны сквозняков; но в тот миг я был уверен, что этот сквозняк пришел из-за не столь уже плотно закрытой двери.  
\- Манро, это вы? – спросил я, и голос мой дрожал.  
Нет ответа.  
\- Манро, если это вы, скажите об этом сейчас, иначе я без шуток пущу в ход револьвер!  
Нет ответа. Я прищурился – возле двери стояло что-то... или это были только тени? но мне почудилась фигура, отдаленно напоминающая очертаниями человека, склонившего отчего-то голову, будто... рассматривающего.  
\- Чертов сукин сын, - сказал я твердо, взяв себя в руки. – Или вы закончите свои шутки, или станете на девять граммов тяжелее.  
Тень качнулась – и с невероятным, нечеловеческим облегчением я понял, что это была только тень.  
И в ту же секунду меня оглушил раздавшийся выстрел. И следом за ним – еще и еще и еще, сплошным покровом громыхающего звука, будто внизу началась война.  
\- Босс!  
Дверь распахнулась настежь, Манро по ту сторону порога крикнул что-то, кажется, «вперед!».  
Я спрыгнул с кровати, вывалился в узкий и темный, будто затопленный чернилами, коридорчик, даже не зная, куда идти.  
\- Куда нам? – крикнул я.  
\- Я... я не знаю, - голос Манро звучал метра на два левее, и я испугался.  
\- Что значит – не знаете? Вы-то были в сознании, когда проходили тут!  
Выстрелы и один сплошной старческий крик, прошивающие пол насквозь, били в уши. Надо бежать туда – но как?  
Но зачем? возникло у меня в голове вдруг. Старик, если он не спятил окончательно и не палит в стену, сейчас дерется с тварью. Если он убьет ее – честь и хвала; нет – тварь поднимется сюда, и вы без суеты примете свой жребий. Зачем бежать куда-то?  
Мое тело стало каким-то безвольным, ноги – ватными.  
Манро грохотал, носясь туда и сюда в бессмысленном поиске лестницы. Внезапно я понял, что лестницы может и не быть; что это за дом, в конце концов, что меняется с приходом ночи?  
\- Сюда, босс! Нашел!  
Я нехотя двинулся на его голос; Манро подтолкнул меня к какому-то проему шириной в колодец, ведущему вниз довольно отвесно. Керосинка, схваченная мной, качнулась, показывая, что здесь есть маленькие ступеньки.  
\- Вниз!  
Я двинулся следом за своим компаньоном, не рискуя прыгать через пять ступенек зараз, как он, и оттого гораздо медленнее достиг подножия странной лестницы; мы производили страшный, должно быть, грохот, но за выстрелами даже он не был слышен.  
И вдруг все прекратилось. Пятно керосинового света выхватило лицо моего компаньона; выражение лица его было серьезно, зло, сосредоточенно и собрано – такого не застанешь врасплох и пять раз подумаешь, прежде чем вовсе с ним связываться.  
А потом он повернул рычажок лампы и мы остались в темноте.  
\- Вы спят...  
\- Тсс, - закрыл он мне рот ладонью. – Слушайте и смотрите.  
Я сердито мотнул головой, освобождаясь от его руки. Дул сквозняк; в полной темноте высвечивался прямоугольный световой ободок, будто между нами и светом что-то стояло. Или висело.  
Я потянулся вперед, натолкнувшись локтем на плечо Манро – мы стояли, кажется, в чрезвычайно узком пространстве, - и тронул эту преграду, и она, мягкая на ощупь, колыхнулась.  
\- Святой Господь, - шепотом выговорил я. – Это же занавеска!  
И тут Манро, откинув ее одним жестом, выбежал в освещенный коридор за ней.  
Я рванулся следом так быстро, как мог, и все мне показалось – медленно; секунда растянулась до омерзения. И что же увидел я, чуть только повернулся к гостиной, к которой меня вел такой уже знакомый коридор, чуть только сделал по нему два-три шага?  
Зрелище это было ужасное, чудовищное. Я испугался, что рассудок мой вновь повредится, и я застряну в гостинице или даже больнице на неопределенный срок. Думать я не мог, я только смотрел.  
Передо мной свет сходил на нет; он был зажжен в комнате. Всюду висел дым и остро пахло порохом, и в клубах этого дыма, подсвеченного желтым светом, предстала картина, достойная самого больного из сумасшедших художников – темный, застывший силуэт Манро где-то сбоку, а в комнате - огромное, выше человеческого роста чудовище, тварь, черная, как сажа, как ночь, воздевшая чудовищные когти над Ларри Дженкинсом, вполоборота развернувшимся к ней, расставив широко ноги. В левой руке он держал ружье, сжимал желтое раскаленное дуло так, как утопающий держится за обломок доски, в отчаянной попытке защититься: он, видно, расстрелял уже весь заряд, и оттого теперь отвел ружье назад, как палицу; правую руку он вздымал вверх в смехотворном блоке.  
Секунду, растянутую до бесконечности, смотрел я на это. В абсолютной тишине, наполненной смрадным, свистящим дыханием твари, Дженкинс в фермерской грубой одежде, старой, как он сам, стоял перед ней, и в позе его было нечто трудноуловимое, гордое – так шли в атаку трое кавалеристов против сотни индейцев. Я словно бы снова видел человека, встретившего меня у крыльца; человека, не обезображенного жизнью среди скваттеров. Так стоят люди, не боящиеся ни смерти, ни того, что может быть хуже; и я завидовал этому страшно в ту секунду, пока тварь не изменила своей позы. Аморфная, темная, она – я не знаю, как можно было это понять, но я понял это сразу, никаких логических доводов нельзя привести для этого, и лишь скажу – знаете ли, как во снах вы боитесь, что что-то посмотрит на вас, а потом оно и вправду –  
тварь повернула то, что заменяло ей голову, и уставилась в коридор тем, что заменяло ей глаза  
и ринулась на меня.  
Все, что я увидел – черную вспышку, метнувшуюся ко мне, все, что почувствовал - чудовищный порыв ветра, толкнувшийся сзади, едва не подбросивший меня в воздух, как пуля пролетевший по коридору, - и тварь вдруг замедлилась, потеряв долю мгновения.  
Этого мига было достаточно, чтобы коридор залил ярчайший белый свет.  
Чудовищный рык потряс дом до основания; ураганным вихрем черноты тварь пронеслась к тому проходу, что секунды назад покинули мы с Манро, всем весом сорвала завесь и исчезла в дыре.  
\- Крафт!  
Фонарный свет по-прежнему царствовал вокруг меня, только был сильнее. Я, полуослепший, повернул голову – Манро включил теперь и мой фонарь. Почему – почему – мне не пришло в голову сделать этого раньше?  
\- Вы целы? Господи, скажите хоть что-нибудь!  
\- Я... – я подумал, как можно охарактеризовать свое состояние, и не смог сказать ничего, кроме как:  
\- Я... жив.  
Манро рывком поднял меня на ноги, перекинул мою руку через свою шею, и я повис на нем, как тяжелораненный. Тут я увидел, что один из фонарей стоял на полу, прорезая узенькую вонючую лесенку, раньше скрытую проклятой занавеской.  
Никаких нор и дыр, кроме крысиных, там видно не было, но я смотрел всего секунду, - и в эту же секунду коротенький, тусклый блик, отражение сотой доли уходящего с нами фонарного света, царапнул мне взгляд с коридорных досок. Манро, нагруженный мной и вторым фонарем, шатаясь, выбежал из дома. Голова моя снова закружилась, затошнило хуже прежнего; перед глазами мелькнул дверной проем, и тут же лицу стало мокро, холодно.  
\- Часы, – прошептал я, едва ворочая языком. Запястье левой руки стало легче; я органически чувствовал, как мне не хватает чего-то, и понял вдруг, чего.  
\- Часы, - повторил я громче, пытаясь затормозить, цепляясь носками ботинок за землю.  
\- Какие часы, мистер Крафт? – выдавил Манро.  
\- Мои... часы... там...  
И еще я хотел сказать, чтобы Манро отдал мне фонарь – он тяжелый и неудобный, пусть я несу фонарь, если ему так надо нести меня; но говорить я толком не мог, глотка будто окостенела.  
\- Вы может идти? Идти – можете?  
Да слышу я, слышу, зачем же... повторять... слова... я попытался опереться на обе ноги, но ног я не чувствовал, и ничего не вышло.  
\- Вот тут.. вы – тут... посидите тут, я... я молниеносно...  
Манро ссадил меня возле какой-то загородки и ринулся к дому, сунув мне в руки фонарь; я видел, как его прыгающая, двоящаяся фигура уменьшается, как в рваной синематографической ленте приближаясь к черной громаде, изнутри пронизанной чистым белым цветом, и пытался светить ему путь, но не мог даже поднять фонаря. Куда вы, не ходите, не надо, вас там убьют; но все, что я мог делать, это мокнуть под дождем, даже не шевелясь, и смотреть, как белый цвет постепенно меняется, становясь желтым, потом оранжевым, расходясь постепенно – и вот уже весь дом охвачен им, вот черный каркас вздыблен и обернут этими ласковыми, теплыми, танцующими языками света.

***

\- Мистер Крафт... Хоуи.  
Сокращал мое имя только дед – отец называл либо по фамилии, либо использовал сочетание ее и имен целиком, - да и то пару раз. Я понял вдруг, что мало виделся с дедом. Может быть, раз в две недели. Вполне вероятно, что меня могла называть так мать, когда я был младенцем, но я этого, конечно, не помню.  
В любом случае это слово ввинтилось в слух – на него нельзя было не отреагировать.  
\- Что, - спросил я беззвучно, с ужасом поняв, что голос куда-то делся.  
\- Мы в безопасности, - продолжал знакомый голос, но явно не дедовский. И не отцовский. Мой компаньон, вспомнил я. Репортер Артур Манро.  
\- Темно? – я вспомнил, что не могу говорить, уже после того, как попытался спросить это. Почему я ничего не вижу? Я ослеп?  
Я попытался нащупать хоть что-то руками и быстро наткнулся на грубую шерстяную ткань (овечья шерсть, я сам выбирал одеяла и спальные мешки); ног я не мог выпрямить, они словно уперлись в какую-то преграду. Мои одеяла и рядом не лежали с теми, что были в доме Дженкинса; в прочем мои последние пробуждения показались мне весьма однообразными.  
Я пробормотал пару звуков вслух, собираясь сказать все это, и губы мне смочило что-то ужасно теплое и едкое.  
\- Пейте, мистер Крафт.  
Я сделал глоток, закашлялся – бренди. Вот чего я с собой точно не брал.  
Манро не отстал от меня, пока я не выпил глотка три-четыре. Рот после крепкого алкоголя горел, но мне стало тепло, живо, и темнота заполнилась странными участками желтого света; еще миг – и я ясно увидел низкий потолок прямо надо мной, небольшое окошко, завешенное дождевыми струями. Пахло горелой резиной, дымом, нагретым металлом; слышалось тихое пофыркивание механизма. Голос Манро раздавался позади меня, близко к моей голове, я слышал его очень четко, несмотря на то, что мой компаньон говорил тихо; моргнув, я четко увидел, что мы полусидели на чем-то, похожем на длинное кресло без ручек.  
\- Авто...мобиль?  
\- Точно. Ваш автомобиль. Мы... мы уже далеко.  
Мой автомобиль, моя «Мерседес». В мыслях у меня одна картина сменила другую – вот я веду по дороге в гору, на заднем сиденье перекидываются шуточками Джордж и Уилл, вот я сижу на соломе, прислонившись к ее металлическому боку, лошадь тычется мне мордой в ладонь... все мое существо на миг заполнила непонятная нежность и ушла тотчас же -  
Фонарь. Свет. Дом Дженкинса. Тварь.  
\- Дом Дженкинса.  
\- Что?  
\- Дом... вы подожгли его?  
\- Да. Теперь он, верно, сгорел до основания. Если тварь не успела убраться, - а убираться там было некуда - она мертва.  
\- Вы... вы проверили это?  
\- Еще нет. Вы пейте, - и я принужден был глотнуть еще из фляжки; при этом я заметил, что рука Манро дрожит.  
\- А вы – как себя чувствуете? Боюсь, нам поровну досталось.  
Я понял, что мы сидим на заднем сиденье, спиной Манро упирается в одну дверцу, а ногами – в противоположную; я буквально полулежу на нем, укрытый всеми моими одеялами. Этот возмутительный способ размещения не вызвал во мне ничего, кроме вялой отметки про себя, что я, в отличие от Манро, почти притянул колени к подбородку, потому что я выше него. Левая нога, отягченная фамильным наследством, против всяких ожиданий не болела после таких прыжков под дождем.  
\- Бывало куда лучше... Еще секунда – и она бы нас достала.  
В его голосе не было гордости тем, что он спас меня, не было ни жалости, ни презрения; репортерская констатация факта, приправленная будто даже легкой шуточкой – самое оно для колонки на четвертой странице; но я чувствовал, что он испугался не меньше моего и только чудом не потерял головы; спиной я чувствовал, как он дрожит, и слышал, как нервно он глотнул из своей фляжки после этих слов. Я с благодарностью сжал его руку, и он ответил мне тем же.  
\- А сарай вы сожгли?  
\- Да. От лошади там... в общем, ничего от нее уже не было, когда я пришел. Кажется, тварь закусила ей раньше, чем явиться в дом. Жуткое было зрелище. И бедный старик. Черт. Она его, видать, зацепила, когда рванулась на вас. Голову сорвала, как яблоко.  
Он снова отпил своего алкоголя. Титанические усилия его взять себя в руки все же увенчались, кажется, успехом. Поразительно!  
\- Фонарь у нас теперь один. Я... боялся уходить без прикрытия.  
\- Вы все верно сделали.  
\- Мистер Крафт, вы там кое-что обронили.  
«Часы», - вспомнил я, а Манро уже бросил мне на одеяло блестящий браслет. Мои часы были невредимы; я немедленно с радостью схватил их, надевая, но с удивлением понял, что не могу с первого раза закрыть простую застежку. В конце концов они и вовсе свалились; я попытался поднять их, но в первый раз пальцы ткнулись в одеяло рядом.  
\- Манро! Кажется, мое зрение... – проговорил я со страхом.  
\- Все нормально, босс. Это лекарство действует. Наденете, как проснетесь, теперь они точно никуда не денутся.  
\- Проснетесь? Но если...  
Но потом я подумал, что тварь, верно, зализывает сейчас раны и не будет нападать; что ей необходимо переждать. Что гроза будет не скоро. Ума не приложу, с чего я так решил; это могло стать гибелью для нас обоих, но я не ставил это даже под вопрос.  
\- Я обычно совершенно не пью алкоголя, - сказал я. Голос мой был неустойчив. – Даже в качестве лекарства.  
\- Британцы им от всего лечатся. Вот забавная нация. Жаль, что не могу последовать их рецептам – кажется, вести сегодня буду я.  
Вести??  
Тут только до моего заторможенного сознания со всей ясностью дошло все происходящее!  
\- Погодите, - эта машина моя «Мерседес»? Моя сломанная «Мерседес»? Мы в сарае старика? Под носом у твари?  
Манро молчал; он поднял руку, может, потереть себе лоб, может, провести рукой по волосам – он делал так довольно часто, у каждого, в конце концов, свой жест-паразит; но он молчал, и когда я завозился, попытавшись повернуться и посмотреть на него, он положил мне руку на плечо, не давая этого сделать.  
\- Я же сказал – мы далеко, - наконец проговорил он, и его голос был глуховат и хрипл, а второй рукой он неосознанно сильнее прижал меня к себе. Я распознал эту усилившуюся интонацию сразу – страх, и понял, что он никуда и не исчезал – Манро просто был неплохим лицедеем, привыкшим играть перед всем и каждым. Все это время он невесть зачем бравировал, но сейчас...– Машина...  
\- Мотор пришел в абсолютную негодность, я видел это сам!  
\- Я тоже. Но когда дом загорелся... я побежал в сарай, взять вещей, хотя бы аптечку... и увидел, что фары горят, а мотор не просто в порядке, а еще и прогрет... мотор фырчит... дверцы распахнуты. Надо было уходить, вы были без сознания, и единственное казалось доступным выходом... вы бы знали... знали, чего мне стоило сесть в нее.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил я ободряюще. Этот человек поразительно смел! Не ручаюсь, что я сумел бы сделать то же самое. Все это я тоже высказал вслух.  
Манро коротко рассмеялся, стараясь, чтобы смех не казался вымученным, и заговорил еще более отрывисто, чем раньше.  
\- Босс. Знали бы вы еще, насколько вы сами решительны и беспощадны. Честное слово, дать вам в руки достойное оружие, и вы встанете перед тварью так же, как Дженкинс, только с другим финалом... Я отогнал машину миль на... на пять к... северу, кажется. Я не очень смотрел, куда ехал. Один раз остановился, когда невмоготу стало, полез под капот, проверять... мотор – он цел. Будто сейчас с конвеера. Я поехал дальше. Просто жал на газ, сколько запалу хватило. Не на очень много его хватило. Вокруг нас теперь какие-то поля. Честно говоря, я... я сейчас не в состоянии вести машину. Нет - о вас даже речи быть не может. Мы способны переждать здесь до рассвета?  
\- Вполне... вы все правильно сделали. И если она нас до сих пор не сбросила с обрыва и раз из радиатора все еще не вылезла тварь, можно назвать такую починку чудом, посланным нам судьбой, - продолжил я, хотя мне и не было слишком удобно разговаривать с человеком, не видя его лица. – Я не думаю, что здесь опасно.  
«Хотел бы я знать, кто это сделал. Что это сделало».  
Я чувствовал, что Манро думал о том же самом, но мы оба молчали, не решаясь говорить об этом. Мне не верилось, чтобы такая уютная, привычная «Мерседес» была ловушкой, но все же что-то зловещее было в воскресшей в критический для нас момент машине. Что-то словно хотело, чтобы мы уехали, и совершило невозможное, заставив работать сломанную технику. Знак ли это того, что нам должно покинуть эти места как можно скорее? Или – некая неведомая третья сила вдруг решила играть на нашей стороне?  
Думая обо всем этом, я машинально потянулся за ремешком и на этот раз сумел поймать его. От резкого движения в глазах все поплыло; я понял, что мне и в самом деле нехорошо, и чертово лекарство только добавило слабости.  
\- Почему вы не хотели бросать их? – нарушил молчание Манро, снова, кажется, вернув самообладание.  
\- Фамильные, - прошептал я, не в силах взять прежнего голоса. – Фамильная вещь. По наследству.  
\- Мне не понять, да?  
Последнее он произнес вовсе без сарказма, без шутки. С некоторым сожалением разве что, прощающим такую фамильярность.  
\- От дедушки. – сказал я. И, сам не зная, почему, прибавил: - Он был педантичным человеком... очень принципиальным.  
И очень своевольным. Наверное, дед был одним из первых людей в Аркхеме, кто решился носить наручные часы и совершенно не был этим смущен. У практичного, сухого деда была и еще одна странноватая черта – любимые экстравагантные запонки, на одной из которых был изображен Национальный музей, а на другой – Большой Каньон. Довольно яркие мелочи, безвкусные, дешевые и очень старые; но мне нравилось смотреть на них. Когда мы шли, держась за руки, - чрезвычайно редко, разумеется, скажем, как в той ночной прогулке, - то держался я за его левую руку, и совсем близко от моих глаз в маленькой запонке простирался огромный мир с крохотными рыжими скалами и кричаще синим небом.  
Про запонки в завещании не было, конечно, ни слова. Подозреваю, что их прибрал отец, хотя и не знаю, зачем они ему – он терпеть не может подобные вещи.  
\- Знаете, я сейчас выключу мотор. Будет холоднее, зато потом доедем без проблем до города.  
Я пережил несколько неприятных минут, пока Манро перемещался, чтобы дотянуться до передней панели, но вскоре все устроилось по-прежнему; разве что теперь меня обнимали двумя руками, словно извиняясь за вынужденную прохладу – температура в машине начала понемногу падать. Я принял это, равно как и нашу неудобную и неприличную в чем-то позу без возражений: походные и военные условия всегда стесненны и неприятны. По крайней мере, мы действительно доедем до города, а до тех пор не околеем от недоброго, ночного и дождливого октября за маленькими автомобильными окнами.  
Манжета Манро была теперь совсем рядом, закрывала руку, лежащую у меня на плече, и я мог, скосив глаза, рассмотреть ее. Вместо запонки там была обычная пуговица.  
\- Вы были к нему привязаны.  
\- Он был... хорошим человеком.  
\- Ваш отец с ним не ладил?  
Не ладил? Я горько усмехнулся; Манро, конечно, заметил это, и чуть переместился, пытаясь устроить меня удобнее.  
\- Не вините его. Мало ли, что могло случиться между ними в детстве или юношестве.  
\- Не думаю, что в детстве мой отец виделся с тестем. Он женился немного....стихийно. Не совсем как следует, конечно. Но его собственный отец к тому времени уже умер, так что...  
Манро подтянул верхнее одеяло; его движения были мягкими и осторожными, и совершенно не причиняли боли, наоборот; я хотел пошутить, что ему следовало служить в сестрах милосердия, но слова как-то развалились по дороге. Хотелось спать. Англичане определенно переоценивают силу бренди как лекарства.  
\- Значит, ваш дедушка был.... по материнской линии?  
\- Да, - сонно проговорил я. – Зачем вам?  
\- И оттого вы мало общались с ним?  
\- В том числе.  
Я неожиданно для себя глупым, детским жестом потерся щекой о ладонь Манро, когда тот переместил руку выше, и он не подумал отдергивать ее.  
\- Хоуи?  
\- Так он меня называл иногда.  
\- Хоуи, - повторил Манро, проводя пальцами мне по щеке и подбородку.  
\- Мать хотела назвать меня в честь него. Все признавали... мы похожи, я гордился... раз в детстве... как узнал... откликался только на «Джонатана» целый месяц... пока отец не поставил мне ультиматум. Из-за матери, полагаю, - продолжал я, закрыв глаза. – Ненавидели друг друга они из-за нее. Она была больна. Умерла в больнице через год после свадьбы. Дед считал... что... отец – причина.  
Какое счастье, что мне не пришло в голову уточнить, что больница, в которой умерла она, была психиатрической. Я нес вздор, не различая, что можно говорить, а что нельзя, выкладывая хаотические, но чрезвычайно личные сведения; Манро совершенно бесстыдно водил пальцами по моим лицу и шее, и каждый жест был невероятно приятным; ободренное ими, мое затуманенное болью и вином сознание контролировало себя гораздо хуже. Туман на минуту стал чуть реже, и я обнаружил, что все говорю и говорю.  
\- Дедушка... был человеком слова. Джентльменом. Решительным, суровым. Принципиальным... беспощадным. Он воевал... убивал людей. Индейцев и других... в сороковых, например... потому что так было надо. Человек большого рода... Но потом, во время мира, при всем этом он... он считал, что любой спор можно решить словами.... адвокатами... можно решить миром. Я плохо стреляю. Отец... не знаю, умеет ли он вообще. Иногда я... боялся, что дед сочтет, что с отцом нельзя решить дело миром...  
\- Вы любите его?  
\- Это не... не важно, он тоже человек... рода. Дед судился с ним из-за матери... все твердили «грязное дело», но лучше так, чем... Он весь трясся от злости, когда сидел напротив него, глаза белели... но только говорил с адвокатом. От отца у меня, наверное, больше, чем от деда, если я так... так считаю.  
\- Хоуи, - голос звучал тихо и близко, единственная константа уплывающего сознания. - вы как никто достойны своего деда.  
Мир темнел, погружаясь то ли в сон, то ли в забытье. Я еще говорил что-то, язык ворочался тяжело и нелепо, путая звуки. Висок щекотнули отросшие пряди волос Манро, когда он склонился ко мне зачем-то; прочего я не помню.

***

От дома Дженкинса осталось совсем немного – выгорела даже часть фундамента. Неправильной формы пятно, бывшее этим фундаментом, оказалось совсем небольшим. У меня мелькнула мысль, что старик, ругавший Мартенсов, и сам был не слишком чист на руку в ведьмовских делах, но я не стал ее высказывать вслух.  
Я чувствовал себя неплохо, по крайней мере физически. То ли британское лекарство подействовало, то ли мой организм просто нуждался в здоровом сне – хотя проспал я, по всей видимости, всего лишь часа четыре.  
Мы нашли несколько обугленных костей и только один череп – человеческий (бедняга Дженкинс! Он все же заслуживал лучшей участи), и это значило, что тварь вновь сумела уйти.  
\- Огонь ее не берет, - прокомментировал Манро дрожащим голосом, а я озвучил снова старую историю о попытке убить тварь в одной деревне почти тем же способом.  
\- Ее же не может здесь быть?  
Я не ответил. Манро подобрал какую-то палку и теперь ворошил ей обломки; я же, мысленно представив, где находился коридорчик, ведущий в комнату, снова пошел по нему вперед – теперь не было ни стен, ни света впереди, только хмурое утро, - и бессознательно стиснул пальцами правой руки аккуратно застегнутый браслет часов.  
\- Что вы делаете, - спросил я, поворачиваясь к Манро, склонившемуся над чем-то и тыкавшему своей палкой куда-то в обугленные остатки.  
\- Ничего, - он с омерзением бросил палку. 

Мы доехали до Леффертс-Корнерса к полудню – мотор «Мерседес» казался если не новым, то, по крайней мере, ни разу не ломавшимся. Но в моей голове родился план абсолютно безрассудной вылазки, могущий разом разрубить мучавший меня узел тайн. Нам только требовались кое-какие мелочи.  
Манро казался абсолютно измотанным. Я как-то забыл о том, что он, скорее всего, не спал той ночью в машине, а пережил, между тем, не меньше, чем я. Но его состояние отзывалось во мне с некоторым злорадством. Тому в немалой степени стал причиной разговор, произошедший между нами по пути в Леффертс-Корнерс. Начали мы свой путь если не друзьями, то, по крайней мере, испытывая друг к другу симпатию. Вел машину я, Манро сидел не на заднем сиденье, а на соседнем пассажирском.анро сидел рядом. я, по всей видимости, только часа четыре.м от недоброго октября за маленькими автомобильными око  
Я не мог не помнить о том, что он сделал для меня, даже если он поступил только, как подобает хорошему товарищу. Мы разговорились; я чувствовал, что некая преграда, все это время мешавшая нам общаться больше, чем того требовала необходимость, сейчас пропала. Не знаю, что думалось Манро; в любом случае он почти без репортерских замашек рассказал мне про Чикаго, его опасные ночные улочки и такие же нравы, оставляющие богатую пищу газетам и лишние пули в репортерских блокнотах. Это было не похоже на выдумку, хотя от Чикаго до штата Массачусетс расстояние немалое, и мне казалось немыслимым, что что-либо могло заставить человека перебраться сюда. Выяснилось, что он не раз попадал в перестрелки, маленькие и более серьезные. Я сообщил не без иронии, что отменное владение револьвером все же не может быть залогом спасения там, куда мы направимся после визита в город, и мой спутник умолк; взглянув на него малое время спустя, я увидел, что он растерял свою живость. Я, к своему стыду, не обратил ни минуты внимания на то, что он и теперь имел право бояться – то, во что я регулярно ввязываюсь, может пережить либо человек с очень крепкой душой, либо с душой болезненно искаженной. Говоря о себе, я с сожалением склоняюсь ко второму варианту. Однако тот, кто пережил гангстерские перестрелки, не обязан с такой же легкостью пережить неведомое. Меня закалило то, что я с раннего возраста увлекался непостижимым, готовя свою душу к нечеловеческому ужасу и учась лишь бояться того, что заставляет сходить с ума других; возможно, мое тело было не слишком готово к схваткам, но дух – готов. Я был литератором, знакомым не понаслышке с чудовищами, в том числе и оттого, что слишком часто они выходили из-под моего пера. Но Манро – Манро был репортером, он писал о привычной реальности; даже если он писал о смертях и видел смерти, это были люди и смерти человеческие. Не смотря на то, что он обладал довольно гибким мышлением и известной широтой взглядов, он оставался человеком этого мира, - при всем этом требовать от него большего было бы немыслимо. Любой другой на его месте уже сошел бы с ума. Я принимал его страх вчера – на это у меня хватало в тот момент ума; но сегодня мне казалось, что бояться можно только грядущего, а грядущее, сулящее разгадку, поднимало во мне азарта больше, чем страха, и я считал, что так должно быть со всяким. Ничего разумного, повторюсь, не пришло мне в голову, как и того, что он, скажем, сидел со мной всю ночь в машине и успокаивал меня, сам напуганный и измотанный больше моего, что он подобрал мои часы, заметив, быть может, что они мне дороги, что все это было жестами кого-то большего, чем просто храброго компаньона, - ничего, повторюсь, не пришло мне в голову, кроме досады на человека, оказавшегося не из стали, нахлынувшей горечи от воспоминаний о моих погибших друзьях и, в конце концов, злости и мрачной решимости. Мы должны довести дело до конца, чего бы мне – и ему, - этого не стоило. Я никого не тянул в эту затею, Артур Манро пришел ко мне сам.  
\- Что вы хотите делать теперь? – спросил он наконец, и его голос показался мне не слишком твердым. – Куда мы направимся после визита в город?  
\- На Гору Бурь.  
\- И обратно?  
\- Это уже зависит от нас.  
\- Ого, - сказал он, но в его голосе не было ни удивления, ни прежней насмешки, только усталость и какая-то обреченность. – Вы разгадали эту головоломку? У меня есть...  
\- Не знаю, разгадал ли, но вижу сейчас ясно только один способ разгадки, и мы должны попробовать его. Ян Мартенс был убит, проклиная, так сказал бедняга Дженкинс; и Ян Мартенс слишком многое знал о темном колдовском искусстве. То, что мы видели... я считаю это делом духа Яна Мартенса, убитого и закопанного возле дома, в котором его вырастили и убили.  
\- Дух колдунами безвинно убитого колдуна, - прошептал Манро, и мне с удовлетворением вспомнилось, как он вздумал напугать меня детской выходкой в доме Дженкинса. Теперь он боялся сам, хотя и пытался взять себя в руки.  
\- Нельзя сказать, что безвинно, – продолжал я, - он, наследник, сбежал из своего дома. В любом случае проклятие, которое он наслал на род и которое исполнилось, не могло не ударить по нему самому – ведь он сам принадлежал этому роду. Мартенсы вымерли, исчезли... но и Ян Мартенс не получил покоя.  
\- Ну, а что вы думаете о том, почему прочие Мартенсы – семейство было вроде немаленькое, - исчезли? – недоверчиво продолжал мой компаньон, прибегая к скептицизму, призрачной защите от чудовищ. - Если бы они умерли, фермеры нашли бы скелеты и могилы – но не было ни одного захоронения и никаких костей. Они что, ушли все до единого вдруг после пятидесяти лет сидения сиднем в изоляции? Свет-то горел все эти годы.  
\- Они не могли уйти, - ответил я.  
\- С какой стати? Им же нелегко приходилось.  
\- Это был их дом.  
\- Да, и что же?  
\- Это был их дом, - я не мог сразу объяснить таких простых вещей и рассмеялся от собственной неловкости. – Дом, свой дом. Фамильный дом. Дом семьи, дом целого рода, в котором выросло не одно поколение. Как оттуда смог уйти Ян, я не знаю. Он предал свой род, тут они были правы. В каком-то случае я могу даже поверить, что Мартенсы говорили правду о смерти Яна – хочется верить, что небо в те времена еще карало отступников.  
\- Ясно, - сказал после паузы Манро, и я физически ощущал теперь его удивление, его презрение даже.  
\- Где вы живете? – спросил я неожиданно даже для себя.  
\- По-разному, - отозвался он не сразу. – Может, скоро переберусь поближе к побережью. Иннсмут вроде неплохой город, как я слышал.  
\- Все время переезжаете?  
\- Вроде того. Не могу долго на одном месте. Да и работа. Знаете, в нескольких городах меня не ждут вовсе, а в паре ждут слишком сильно; а мне нравится моя голова и то, что она до сих пор без пулевых отверстий.  
Я подумал про свой собственный дом, дом своей семьи, веками стоявший в Аркхеме. Я привязан к этому дому сильнее, чем мне кажется, подумал я; и еще подумал, что так и должно быть.  
Я понимал Мартенсов и абсолютно не понимал Манро, и он наверняка это чувствовал. Неужели это следствие не столько финансового положения, сколько убеждений? Может, он и вправду был ближе к социалистам, чем прилично быть молодому человеку? Как он мог переезжать чуть не каждый год? Как он выдерживал это? Как мог спать в палатке или гостинице, если знал, что, возможно, они останутся его жильем и после экспедиции?  
\- Как это – не иметь дома? – спросил я.  
\- Я не знаю, - ответил Манро сухо, - у меня много домов.  
Остаток пути мы проделали в молчании, а когда въехали в город, между нами разыгралась совершенно безобразная сцена. Я, вероятно, недооценивал догадливость Манро, - или, что более вероятно, он прекрасно обо всем догадался, но перспектива эта так его пугала или отвращала, что он не озвучивал своего мнения, пока я не сказал, куда же мы направимся и что будем там делать. Собственно, перед магазинчиком бакалеи Манро, услышав от меня, что нам нужно раскопать могилу Яна Мартенса и проделать какие-то упокоительные обряды – я даже не описал, какие, потому что не знал толком сам; единственное, в чем я был твердо уверен – дух можно успокоить только при помощи остатков его вещественного тела, - так вот, услышав довольно сухую фразу о могиле, Манро не слишком вежливо дал мне понять, что это уже слишком.  
\- Я не тянул вас за собой! Вы сами рвались в исследователи ужасного – так с чего отступаете теперь, накануне развязки?  
\- Вы просчитали все варианты? Вскрывать могилу? Вы знаете все? Может, послушаете и мои предположения?  
Возникла пауза. Тон, которым он произнес «вскрывать могилу» был абсолютно недопустим - неужели он не понимал, что в подобных случаях обычная традиция может уступить место необходимости? «Мои предположения»? Да кем он считает себя?  
\- Я знаю все, - процедил я. – Поверьте мне, мистер репортер – я имею дело с такими вещами немножко дольше вашего, и способен сохранять способность здраво мыслить, когда другие люди ее теряют.  
В первый момент мне показалось, что он меня сейчас ударит, и я осклабился, сжав кулаки в карманах пальто, готовый уклониться от удара и ударить в ответ, если придется; и Манро замер, переменившись в лице, когда взглянул на мое.  
\- Меня нисколько не интересует, - продолжал я свистящим от злобы голосом, - каков был Ян Мартенс, хорош или плох, меня не интересует, кем он был, умер он сам или был убит и за дело его убили или нет, был он виновен или безвинен. Меня волнует лишь, его ли дух орудует по ночам, сходя с Горы Бурь, и если это так, я уничтожу его, изгнав тварь через остатки бывшего тела. Если он тут не при чем – я буду искать другой путь. Если вы так настаиваете, я даже могу снова забросать его могилу землей.  
Молчание.  
\- Делайте что хотите, - ответил Манро кратко. И открыл дверцу со своей стороны. – Не забудьте только про фамильные правила.  
«Чертов коммунист» - прошипел я, когда дверца захлопнулась снаружи. Стал вдруг строить из себя блюстителя нравственности! Страх – вот что заставило его выйти из машины, и я уверен, что сам он об этом прекрасно знал, сколько бы не актерствовал передо мной. Но, в конце концов, это его дело. Тем проще. То, что делаю я, умеют делать немногие.

* * *

Небо было тяжело и сумрачно, когда я подъезжал к Горе Бурь. С некоторым страхом следил я за поведением своей машины, однако она слушалась руля великолепно, будто не была сломана и починена вновь неизвестной, нечеловеческой силой. Стыдно сказать, но время от времени я посматривал в зеркальце, проверяя, не нападет ли на меня вдруг груз, который я вез на заднем сиденье – единственный оставшийся фонарь и лопата, необходимая для грязного дела гробокопательства. В багаже была связка свечей и еще некоторые предметы; впрочем, я надеялся, что до серьезных обрядов дело не дойдет.  
Редкие капли дождя смочили лобовое стекло около девяти часов вечера. Темно уже было не на шутку, и я прекрасно знал, что грозы не избежать. Что ж, думал я, выходя из машины – фонарь в одной руке, лопата в другой, револьвер с полным барабаном за поясом - придется немного промокнуть.  
Особняк Мартенсов внушал трепет при одном взгляде на него; слепой вид его нес в себе октябрь, черные перекормленные деревья, мертвую листву под ногами и очень старое преступление, за которое дом был проклят вместе со своими обитателями. Внутрь я заходить не стал, - мне нужно было не это, - огибая дом по широкой кривой; листья, едва смоченные редким дождем, все еще сухо шуршали под ногами.  
Могилу Яна Мартенса я нашел быстро, даже не приметив ее в прошлый раз – предателя зарыли в саду, на голом месте ближе к ограде, поставив в головах небольшую каменную плиту. Я отметил сразу, автоматически, что среди полустертых, плохо вырезанных знаков на ней не было ничего, напоминающего крест.  
Сам не зная, зачем, я провел пальцем по рельефу старинных букв, кое-где стершихся в сплошную гладкую полосу:  
 _Я.. ... Март...с  
1842_  
\- и понял, что даты рождения не было – она не стерлась, просто ее не проставили, будто эта плита, предназначенная, по идее, отпрыску старинной семьи, была деревянной доской на каком-нибудь прииске – прозвище и год смерти, потому что больше об усопшем никто ничего не знал и не старался узнать. Мартенсы не просто убили Яна – они вышвырнули его из своего рода.  
Впрочем, чуть ранее он сделал это сам.  
Когда лопата вонзилась в землю, и я отшвырнул первый ком сухих листьев и жирного перегноя, - дождь усилился. 

Я рыл, как сумасшедший, и гроза грохотала вокруг меня. Чудовищные раскаты грома сотрясали мироздание, и, хотя мне раньше казалось, что гром не может причинить вреда, сейчас я очень понимал первобытных людей, испытывавших перед ним смертельный страх. Небо падало на землю миллионами тонн воды, вокруг было темно, словно в аду, яму заливало, как корабль в бурю, и я уже не видел толком, не думал и не чувствовал ничего, кроме остервенения – сродни болезни, сродни настоящему бешенству. Но вот лопата наткнулась на нечто, отличающееся от земли – я определил это сразу, как зверь определяет след недобитой жертвы. Я с силой вонзил лопату в это нечто и вывернул из мокрой жижи кусок сгнившей в прах материи – и несколько костей.  
Они даже не положили его в гроб!  
Кости Яна Мартенса ничем не отличались от костей всех прочих смертных. Лопата чавкнула в жирной, водой наполненной грязи, обшаривая могилу – нет, ничего более не сохранило столетие, кроме обрывков савана да двух-трех ребер! В десятый раз проходясь вслепую по дну могилы – мутная, с грязью смешанная вода доходила мне до колена – я извлек моей лопатой нечто вроде камня; стоило мне взять его в руку, как он, мгновенно омывшись чудовищным ливнем, явил собой человеческий череп без нижней челюсти – пустую, безгласную кость, нелепый органический остаток. Здесь нечего было изгонять; то чувство, что безошибочно ведет меня сквозь лабиринты неведомого, указало мне это ясно в первый же миг. С таким же успехом я мог держать в руке обычный камень.  
Ручаюсь, Гамлет не бывал в такой ситуации – мои собственные кости за эти – минуты? часы? промокли не менее, чем останки Яна, ибо ливень проникал воистину до самых костей. Клочка сухой одежды на мне не было и не могло быть. С омерзением и разочарованием посмотрел я вниз, на жижу, в которой стоял по самые колени – и увидел, что вода решительно доходит мне только до щиколоток! Допустим, дождь застил мне глаза; однако ровные грязевые ватерлинии моих брюк сообщали мне ясно – вода в могиле краткое время назад доходила мне до колен. Куда же могла она деться?  
Я в необъяснимом порыве начал лихорадочно оглядывать яму, которую сам же и вырыл; несомненно, тут должна была быть отдушина, в которую и стекла бы вода, - почва не может впитать столько влаги за несколько минут. Что же, мелькнула в моем мозгу страшная мысль, если эта отдушина имеет не естественный характер? Не гнушаясь даже обшариванием могилы руками, - череп, позабытый, смотрел теперь на меня пустыми глазницами теперь откуда-то сверху, небрежно брошенный возле кучи размокшей земли, - я, наконец, восторжествовал: некое отверстие в мою ладонь шириной ясно прощупывалось под слоем воды, пальцы испытывали то же ощущение, как если бы я сунул их в уличный водосток. Вода уходила вглубь, и я снова начал копать, совершенно уже не помня себя.  
Когда чудовищный удар грома рассек мироздание от земли до небес прямо над моей головой, земля осела резко, вдруг, будто при землетрясении, и я провалился в нее по самые плечи. Было ли мне страшно? О, в такие моменты страха не бывает; грань, которую можно обозначить словом «страх», давно пройдена – теперь нужно только не сойти с ума.  
Вода устремилась вниз по тому ходу, что отрыли мы вместе с громом, и я, отцепив от пояса маленький карманный фонарик, бросив свою лопату прямо здесь, в яме, двинулся вперед.  
Теперь я проклинаю себя за то, что поступил так; я проклинаю себя за множество вещей. Но остатки моего рассудка в тот момент бились где-то у сердца, разгонялись кровью: одно действие, одно движение - вперед, вниз.  
Ход был низок и узок и шел под уклон; человек моего роста не мог бы пройти по нему, и оттого я шел вперед, согнувшись в три погибели, проползая, как червь, там, где нельзя было пройти. Все это время гром наверху раскалывал небо и землю, не прекращаясь ни на секунду, и страшно звучал он сквозь земляную толщу! Желтенький, дрожащий свет моего фонарика совершенно терялся, и, когда животный ужас погребения заживо – некоторые участки хода были чудовищно узки, - схватил меня глубоко внутри, почва под моими руками вдруг исчезла – и я обрушился вниз с пластом земли, что столь неосторожно потревожил.  
Поверхность, о которую я ударился, отнюдь нельзя было назвать мягкой, а я не успел даже толком сгруппироваться. Основной удар всё же пришелся не на голову или даже спину, а на правый бок, но фонарик немедленно вылетел из руки, а ребра взвыли все до единого.  
Игрушкой гравитации прокатившись по ледяному камню, я пережил несколько страшных мгновений, пока не заприметил снова свой упавший, но не погасший фонарик. О, благослови Господь всех изобретателей!  
Впрочем, когда я вновь получил возможность управлять скудным светом, большого облегчения мне это не принесло – узкий желтый конус был чересчур мал и слаб, чтобы очертить размеры помещения, в которое я попал. Я говорю – помещения, комнаты, ибо то, посреди чего я стоял, было несомненно творением рук человеческих. В этот момент мне показалось, что нечто юркнуло возле меня, нечто побольше крысы, я вскрикнул - и эхо моего голоса гулко ухнуло над головой, ушло вперед, и ему вторил приглушенный гром. Однако это была просто игра воображения – тщательный осмотр ближайших участков пола с револьвером наготове не дал ничего.  
Ход шел под уклон, и я, наверное, достаточно углубился под землю; однако в какую сторону вел этот ход? Мое болезненное состояние сознания, когда я полз по узкому лазу, не позволило даже задуматься о направлении.  
Я пошел вперед наудачу, вслепую, и мои шаги глухо стукали по каменным плитам. Вскоре в луче фонарика сверкнуло что-то; подойдя, я увидел тусклый металлический обод, охватывающий тяжелую старинную дверь.  
Прежде, чем я взвесил все, я нажал на ручку. Дверь могла быть закрыта вовсе – но нет; и ржавые петли со скрипом подались, когда я толкнул дверь. Я не могу похвастаться чрезмерной физической силой, однако это удалось мне довольно легко.  
За дверью был такой же сырой и гулкий коридор, с деревянными уже, однако сводами – луч стрельнул вверх, и я инстинктивно прикрыл голову рукой, ожидая, что меня атакуют вспугнутые летучие мыши или какие-нибудь ночные пичужки, питающиеся себе подобными. Однако – ничего! Удобные деревянные балки, прочно и темно державшие свод, пустовали совершенно.  
И крысы. Подвал должен бы быть полон этих зверьков, но я не видел и не слышал ни одного, не видел костей или помета.  
Тут я подумал вдруг, что пол в подземелье, которое я покинул, был не просто выложен гладко обтесанными плитами, - нет, эти плиты были вытерты до мягкого блеска, будто булыжники на мощеных площадях древнейших городов Европы. Булыжники, которых касались тысячи ног.  
Тело мое охватила дрожь, луч задергался; не сумев совладать с этим паническим приступом, я побежал по коридору, петлявшему в неведомую глубину неведомых переходов, и сам не заметил, как камень под моими ногами сменился деревом, а громовые раскаты стали звучать куда отчетливее. Я очнулся на лестнице; покосившаяся, завешанная пылью картина, висевшая на стене тупичка перед поворотом с этой лестницы – бездарная репродукция Рубенса – стояла у меня перед глазами. Я медленно подошел к ней вплотную, скользнул фонариком по раме; но в этом уже не было нужды, - я и без того знал, что клочок вековой пыли стерт с подписи большим пальцем моего друга Уильяма не более, чем два месяца назад.  
Я стоял в особняке Мартенсов, а снаружи бушевала гроза.  
Молниеносный, дрожащий свет мучительно высветил комнату рядом со мной, и, как мотылек, я не смог не шагнуть туда. Дверь была изломана; это мы заметили еще в прошлый раз, но тогда не вошли в нее. «Тут постарался топор, пожалуй», - сказал тогда Джордж, и я верил ему и верю теперь.  
Комната была совершенно крохотной; судя по ее расположению, это могла быть комната прислуги или какое-то подсобное помещение. Никакой обстановки, кроме каркаса кровати и груды ящиков рядом с ней, не было. Тем не менее ящики эти привлекли мое внимание, и я подошел ближе, роняя на пересохший пол капли с мокрой одежды.  
Так и есть – в сухом дереве что-то блеснуло. Миг – и я держу в руках дагерротип без всякой рамки, картинку величиной в половину моей ладони; глянцевая ее поверхность потрескалась от времени.  
Под светом фонарика в заброшенном доме на меня смотрят со старинного дагерротипа – нет, постойте, части дагерротипа, края его грубо обломаны! – двое молодых людей в армейских мундирах. Выражение их полустертых лиц необычайно серьезно и оттого комично – обоим можно дать не больше шестнадцати-семнадцати лет.  
Что-то показалось мне странным. Отчего в этой аскетичной комнате не было ничего, кроме ящиков и подобия кровати, и этой светописной картинки? Комнатка выглядела как тюремная камера, а взломанная дверь – топором взломанная дверь! – наводила на мысль...  
\- Ян Мартенс, - прошептал я.  
Что, если Яна и вправду убила его собственная семья – быть может, судила его по всем правилам, держа в заточении до этого момента; или, быть может, эта комнатка была не тюрьмой, но, напротив, местом, где Ян пытался скрыться от их гнева? Череп его поврежден не был, но, чтобы убить человека топором, не обязательно бить ему в голову. Кроме того, его могли казнить и изощреннее, и болезненнее, - а в тот момент просто прорвались сюда, сметя запертую дверь.  
Юноша справа неуловимо напоминал мне кого-то. Возможно ли, чтобы я видел до этого где-то Яна Мартенса? И кем был второй мальчик – ниже и еще серьезнее, даже злее на вид, чем первый?  
Как сказал старик, за свою короткую жизнь ведьмак Ян Мартенс дружил только с одним человеком, - с человеком, который затеял суд, когда узнал о смерти своего друга.  
Поза человека справа была знакома, чересчур знакома, рождая болезненный зуд в сознании. Я видел уже где-то небрежную, не для фотографии вроде бы позу, руки, манерно развернутые вперед запястьями, отставленную ногу, будто он уже в таких юных годах берег ее, перенося вес на другую. Дедушка делал так же, когда подагра грызла его особенно жестоко, отец не расставался с тростью, даже я сам, увы, в этот век медицины вынужден иногда зимними вечерами принимать обезболивающие лекарства. Фамильное правило. Неужто он напоминал мне меня самого? Я едва не оглянулся в поисках зеркала; возможно, я тоже светловолос, и наш рост может быть примерно сходен, и проблемами с ногами можем похвастать мы оба, но это все распространено вполне и не означает, что я неведомым образом переселился вдруг на старинную фотографию!  
\- Джиффорд, - проговорил кто-то позади меня, когда гроза затаилась вдруг, и кровь мгновенно застыла у меня в жилах.  
Голос был голосом человека, - и при этом звучал так, будто говорящий говорит с трудом, через силу, хрипловато и довольно тихо.  
\- Кто вы, - обернулся я, пытаясь фонариком осветить заговорившего со мной, выхватывая револьвер. – Откуда вы...  
«Откуда вы знаете мою мать?» - спросил бы я, если бы точно был уверен, что имею дело с существом из плоти и крови, ибо Мэри Джиффорд, ставшая Мэри Крафт после замужества, была моей бедной, сошедшей с ума матерью.  
Фонарик дрожал в вытянутой руке, второй я держал перед собой револьвер, и его дуло прыгало не меньше, чем луч фонарного света. В конце длинного коридора стояла невысокая темная фигура, несомненно принадлежащая двуногому.  
\- Кто вы, - спросил я громче, каменея от страха и запоздало думая о том, что столь негромкое и столь отчетливое при этом слово при этом нельзя услышать вовсе на таком расстоянии! А это значит, что...  
Я шагнул вперед, словно влекомый противоестественной силой. С каждым шагом, совершаемом ватными, непослушными шагами, я все более убеждался, что тень, стоящая передо мной, уже являлась ко мне однажды – в комнате старика под крышей, когда я ошибочно принял ее за Манро. Ошибочно принял ее за тень.  
Меня тянуло вперед, и я уже не разделял того болезненного азарта исследователя и магических чар, мне все равно было, отчего я шел вперед, отчего прыгал фонарик в моих пальцах, отчего фонарный луч кусал темную фигуру, не освещая ни черт лица, ни одежды, ни тела – ничего, кроме темного, как из бумаги вырезанного силуэта.  
\- Джо-онат...  
И когда я, не опустив ни фонарика, ни револьвера, подошел почти вплотную, тень качнулась вперед, темной рукой коснулась моего запястья, скрытого, слава Богу, манжетой, заляпанной к тому времени грязью. Веса руки этой я почти не чувствовал – столь невесомо дотрагивалась она, будто пылинка, до ткани рукава, манжеты, холодной металлической капли литой серебряной запонки.  
Существу хватило двух секунд, чтобы оставить в покое мою руку.  
\- Кто вы? – спросил я почти беззвучно, и оно покачало головой с такой чудовищной, непреодолимой скорбью, что я почувствовал ее, отравившую воздух, хлынувшую в доски, захлебнулся столетней тоской.  
Белый свет молнии пронзил коридор –  
\- Хоуи! –  
и я напрасно загородил существо собой, подставляясь слепящему свету искусственной молнии, - темная тень за моей спиной исчезла в свете.  
\- Вы в городе смогли найти такой фонарь, - проговорил я тупо, когда Манро торопливо осматривал меня, дрожащей рукой обшаривая одежду и кожу, убеждаясь, что я цел и невредим.  
\- Нет, это ваш – отчего вы оставили его на земле, Хоуи, отчего вы поступаете так странно раз за разом? – Манро выпаливал эти слова единым духом, сливая их в трудноразборчивую тираду, - Зачем вы, самоубийца, пошли внутрь дома с одним револьвером, если знаете, что твари боятся молний и думают, что свет такого фонаря – тоже молния? Если вы были в шаге от смерти? Зачем вы пошли сюда один?..  
\- Нет, - я с трудом перевел дыхание, заставляя свои легкие вдыхать и выдыхать, - нет, он не хотел мне зла, это не тварь, это третья сила, она помогала нам – мне...  
И помогала из-за крохотной ошибки! Как жутко мне было сознавать, что вся чудовищная история Мартенсов была так близко от меня всю жизнь – и что я ни разу не удосужился приглядеться ближе! Я, внук обожаемого мной Джонатана Джиффорда, человек семьи и рода, не знал о нем ничего ровным счетом!  
\- Глупец, глупец, - стонал я. – Мой дед был тем человеком, с которым дружил Ян Мартенс, и оттого та частица, что искривленное мироздание сохранило от мертвого его друга, помогала мне, похожему на деда! Она не могла не прийти, почувствовав меня! Оттого «Мерседес» все еще на ходу, оттого я не погиб в тот день в доме старика! Не Ян Мартенс есть страх, затаившийся на Горе Бурь!  
\- Хватит! - требовал Манро истерическим, срывающимся на визг голосом, обеими руками – в одной зажата ручка тяжелого фонаря - дергая меня за лацканы пальто, - хватит, хватит! Бежим отсюда, быстрее!  
Но я не мог уйти, не поняв, что же есть страх, и не мог сдвинуться с места – не оттого, что мышцы мои стали камнем, так и было, но я мог заставить себя уйти, я знаю, я мог заставить себя выбежать из дома вместе с Манро и уехать так далеко, как только возможно.  
Но я не стал этого делать. Чистое знание, выше любого страха, то чувство, что составляет саму сущность каждого истинного исследователя, наполняло меня до кончиков пальцев. И я только улыбался глупо и бессмысленно, когда вопли Манро слились в один крик, а рычание потрясло стены дома, как гром, и снизу, из подземного коридора, послышались шаги – не человеческие, не звериные, проклятые шаги сотен проклятых ног!  
Твари не были сверхъестественно быстры – их просто было много, и именно это вводило людей в заблуждение, ибо на Горе Бурь затаился не страх, а страхи.  
Мартенсы проживали в особняке свои жизни, и даже когда изоляция стала нестерпимой, не пробовали знаться хоть с кем-то, кроме самих себя. Скваттеры, женившиеся на собственных дочерях, были просто ангелами по сравнению с ними – и природа, природа могучая и непостижимая, являющая и зримое, и неведомое, позаботилась обо всем сама. А то, чего не сделала она, довершило проклятие.  
И в этот миг густая тень, похожая на человеческую руку, коснулась фонаря – и свет потух.

* * *

Гроза сверкает. Я в слепом безумии выжимаю из крохотной машинки все, на что она способна, уносясь сквозь толщу дождевой воды по размытой, петляющей дороге. Машина, на которой приехал Манро, и рядом не стояла с моей «Мерседес», почившей вновь и на этот раз уже беспробудно – удар грома, расколовший землю холма, увлек ее вглубь.  
Бедный репортер, несчастный Артур Манро! Он явился в особняк, он пришел, чтобы спасти меня! Я боюсь даже думать о том, что заставило его поступить так, но он пришел на помощь человеку, которого ненавидел всей душой, пришел в проклятый дом вопреки своему страху, загнавшему бы в скорбный дом любого другого человека, - и пришел как раз вовремя. Хуже любых когтей терзают меня сейчас его мучительные стоны, первые, отрывочные признаки бреда – и я произношу вслух миллионы пустопорожних слов, я лгу, я уверяю. Зачем я, чертов исследователь, с самого начала взял его с собой, хотя знал, что расследование будет верной смертью любому моему спутнику? Отчего я не бросился убегать тотчас же, как исчезла тень Яна Мартенса, а Манро обшаривал меня, пытаясь понять, жив ли я еще? Отчего я не ушел тотчас вместе с ним, отчего остался, болезненно любопытный глупец, пожелавший разобраться в тайне страха?  
Дорога залита водой, а я лечу вперед, как гонщик.  
И то, что можно считать Яном Мартенсом, не мне винить! Фонарь, приглушенный им, чтобы отправить нас на смерть ради мести, не погас до конца; он продолжал изливать бледный свет, похожий на свет яркой луны, достаточный для того, чтобы мы видели собственную смерть, но слишком слабый для какой бы то ни было защиты. Ужасные подобия людей – разного роста, разного сложения, с шерстью и без, с четырьмя и более конечностями, сохранившие, к моему омерзению, остатки человеческих лиц на том, что заменяло им головы, наводнили все в особняке. Тварь, что я видел в доме Дженкинса, не слишком от них отличалась, но черный цвет ее шкуры и вся обстановка ввели меня в заблуждение – теперь ясно было, что твари эти из плоти и крови. Я быстро, очень быстро расстрелял почти весь запас, и палец мой замер на курке – слишком хорошо я знал, для чего может служить последняя пуля, и в краткий миг этот для меня стоял мучительный выбор – себе подарить эту пулю или выстрелить в обезумевшего Манро, жмущего и жмущего на курок при пустом уже барабане. Выстрелить в Артура Манро, который заслуживал и лучшей жизни, и лучшей смерти.  
Число тварей было несчетно; десятки? сотни?  
Я жму на педаль газа, боясь, что ходы, по которым они добирались до деревень, пронизывают всю землю в округе, и вот-вот любая из тварей может вынырнуть прямо перед нашей машиной. Точно такой ход вел и в дом к Дженкинсу, и скрывался он, верно, под лестницей, загороженной занавеской. Старик, может, и знал о нем, и, как не омерзительно об этом думать, мог каким-то образом контактировать с тварями. Просто в один прекрасный миг он не справился с ними – и его умертвили.  
Но вместо того, чтобы убить себя или своего друга, последнюю пулю я послал в необычайно крупную тварь, взгромоздившуюся прыжком на неустойчивый шкаф, - и в порыве отчаяния толкнул ногой старые доски, отчего шкаф и мертвая тварь на нем рухнули прямо на лестницу, на секунду внося сумятицу, загораживая нас от прочих тварей. О нет, я отнюдь не хороший тактик и в тот момент не думал о том, как можно блокировать несчастную лестницу, не осматривался, пытаясь найти что-то вроде этого шкафа – перед моим внутренним взором маячил единственно мокрый от дождя и пота, взъерошенный Манро, его прикрытый прилипшими к коже прядями висок, в который я мог разрядить последнюю пулю и не сделал этого, теперь уже точно обрекая моего друга на ужасную, для любого гангстера, любого полицейского, любого репортера противоестественную смерть – смерть не для людей, неведомую смерть. Так можно умереть мне, но не ему, человеку человеческого мира, ненароком заглянувшему в неведомое и расплатившемуся ужасно.  
Плата, которую отдал Манро за то, что приехал за мной, и сейчас чудовищна. Одна из тварей вцепилась в его правую руку, когда мы уже проскользнули сквозь них, нанося удары тяжелым бесполезным фонарем, когда уже бежали по месиву из перетертых дождевой водой в пыль и грязь листьев, когда я уже понял, что «Мерседес» не видно, когда Манро крикнул, что до его машины ближе, - и крик этот перешел в вопль.  
Быстрая тварь, далеко опередившая сородичей, была не слишком велика, едва ли с меня размером, но этого вполне хватило, чтобы дернуть на себя моего друга и перекусить ему руку, - тошнотворный хруст костей, - и подкинуть его затем, как крокодил – добычу, намереваясь теперь впиться в горло.  
Фонарь сослужил наконец последнюю службу - я со звериным воплем обрушил его на жуткую голову твари, проламывая ей череп, и, бросив его, схватив Манро за целую руку, рванулся дальше.  
Стоны невыносимы. Что я скажу ему, когда он очнется – если он очнется? Он не понял, что произошло, он и без того был в полубессознательном состоянии; но если он выживет и придет в себя, что я скажу ему, когда он вместо своей правой руки увидит только кусок кости, торчащей чуть ниже локтя?  
Я найму рабочих и бульдозеры, я велю взорвать проклятый холм, именуемый Горой Бурь, взорвать каждый из ужасных ходов, уничтожить всех богомерзких тварей до единой, выкорчевать все черные, перекормленные дубы в округе! Я еду так быстро, как едва может ехать эта несчастная развалюха, и говорю все вслух, перемежая свои слова успокаивающими тирадами. Манро сидел со мной в машине всю ночь – я же могу только смотреть в зеркало на него, лежащего на заднем сиденье, укрытого пропитанным кровью пальто, и видеть, как он мечется и кричит, почти падая с сиденья, и истекает кровью из секундно, моим ремнем перетянутым обрубком руки, и не иметь возможности даже дотронуться до него!  
Даже если мы успеем доехать до города, в Леффертс-Корнерсе никто не умеет лечить таких ран, местный докторишка-коновал не отличит нарыва от чумы. Я не знаю, куда мне ехать, я не знаю, зачем Манро пришел за мной, я не знаю, умрет мой друг или останется жив и как мы будем жить после.  
Я знаю только, что каждый дюйм дороги, пролетающей под колесами нашей машины, уносит меня от страха, затаившегося на Горе Бурь.


End file.
